one creepy little man
by goodcharloteEZ27
Summary: scooby meets someone a little less than normal
1. A very strange setting

Never. Never is a really strong word that most people use like it's no big. Thanks to Scooby-Doo people can see just how important the word never is!  
  
The gang got a phone call a couple days back. It seemed someone was haunting the Scooby-Snack factory and if something wasn't done there would never be Scooby-snacks again! The gang was headed for the factory with Scooby in the back. He was wailing about never having Scooby-Snacks again. ROOOOOOOOOOOOO! Scooby was very emotional.  
"Can't you make him stop Shaggy?", Fred said.  
"No can do Fred," Said Shaggy, "Scooby's going through a rough time."  
"He is," questioned Velma, "what about us?"  
The van continued down the road and slowed to a stop. "Uh Oh," said Fred, "I think we blew a tire. I'll get the spare."  
Suddenly, a dark figure came out of the shadows. "Fred" cried Daphne, "behind you!" The dark figure walked into the headlights. It was none other than..  
  
To find out what happened, and who that figure was, go to www.fictionpress.com and read my bio. My penname: pythonishwithabitofmonty618 


	2. Our main character

Author's Note: I finally decided to put more chapters on my Scooby-Doo story. If you like this you should read stories by blondie and empress leoangel816. They're on my bio! Ciao!  
  
It was Anna! She was roller-skating down the road.  
  
Anna: wait a minute, I don't know how to SKAAATEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
She started to fall but Fred caught her.  
  
Fred: Hey! (thinking he's in love with Anna)  
  
Anna: Hi! (who is totally clueless) Hey wait a minute, I'm on Scooby-Doo! (spots Scooby-Doo) SCOOBY-DOO!  
  
SD: Rhat?  
  
Shaggy: Hey there kid!  
  
Anna: I'm NOT a kid! I am a teenager!  
  
Shaggy: Ok. But what's your name?  
  
Anna: (head over heels for Shaggy) Anna.  
  
Fred: So Anna (trying to be sexy) what are you doing here?  
  
Anna: (totally oblivious) I don't know, I was writing a story and then. hey wait a minute!  
  
Gang: What?  
  
Anna: I'm still writing this story!  
  
Daphne: (obviously hates Anna) So?  
  
Anna: (still oblivious) I can make the story change whenever I want!  
  
Velma: (skeptical) I don't know Anna, it does seem highly unlikely.  
  
Anna: I'd agree with you too Velma, but watch!  
  
Suddenly a box of Scooby Snacks appears.  
  
SD&Shaggy: SCOOBY SNACKS!!!!!!!!  
  
Scooby and Shaggy start eating Scooby snack like there's no tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow.  
  
Annie the orphan girl: The Sun will come out Tomorrow! Bet your Bottom Dollar that Tomorrow, There'll be Sun!  
  
Anna: Urgh! Who thought of her?  
  
Gang: not us!  
  
Anna: GO AWAY!!!!  
  
Annie sticks her tongue out, but disappears all the same.  
  
Anna: (grins and looks at the gang) you see! 


	3. Relationships

Author's Note: Back to my wonderful world of randomness! I hope you all are enjoying this story! Seems like nobody here likes the other, and the one they do like doesn't like them at all! Or so we think. Oh, by the way, the gang means the Scooby-Doo gang and the "A" gang is Anna and her friends.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own a Scooby-Doo stuffed animal, throw blanket, and Christmas ornament. I don't own anything else.  
  
*** One Creepy Little Man  
  
By: goodcharloteEZ27 (Anna)  
  
Chapter 3- Relationships  
  
Now we find ourselves now at the home of Anna's friend Laura, who at the moment is being bothered by her little brother Evan.  
  
Laura: Evan GO AWAY!!!!!  
  
Evan: (bouncing on Laura's bed) NO!  
  
Laura: Urgh! (think to herself) I wish I was anywhere from here!  
  
Black hole swallows Laura  
  
Laura: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
Laura lands next to Anna in Scooby-Doo world.  
  
Anna: Hi Laura!  
  
Laura: Wait. how did I get here?  
  
Anna: I thought of it.  
  
Laura: Cool!  
  
Shaggy: (taken with Laura) well hello there groovy chick. How's about you and me go look at my collection of fashion Pollys?  
  
Laura: Urgh! Fashion Pollys are the toy of the Devil!  
  
Anna: (trying to change the subject) well Laura, do you have any ideas on what to do?  
  
Laura: How about you get Christine and Vicky here?  
  
Suddenly, Christine and Vicky appear out of nowhere.  
  
Christine & Vicky: Hi guys!  
  
Anna & Laura: Hi!  
  
The gang: Who are they (except Scooby said Rho rar rey?)  
  
Anna: My friends. (turns to her friends) so guys, what should we do?  
  
Christine: STAMPS!!!!  
  
Stamps appear out of thin air.  
  
"A" gang: STAMPS!!!!!  
  
They crowd around the stamps.  
  
Vicky: Oh! I love the smell of stamps in the morning!  
  
Christine: Especially when they're lick-able!  
  
They continue to sniff the stamps.  
  
Daphne: you know, normal people are w.e.r.id.  
  
Fred: Daphne! Why would you call Anna and her friends words?  
  
Velma: Fred you are hopeless!  
  
Daphne: (obviously likes Fred) yeah, hopelessly cute!  
  
Fred: yeah, well what can I say? You think Anna will notice?  
  
Fred runs over to get Anna's attention.  
  
Daphne: Fred can be so dumb sometimes!  
  
Velma: Sometimes? 


End file.
